Immeasurable
by aliciaspiked
Summary: Buffy falls in love with her prof Spike Williams. Both are not what they appear to be. Destiny brings them together- but, will their secrets ruin any chances for romance? I promise this is not a typical teacherstudent fic- that is only a secondary plot!
1. Default Chapter

Encounters

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I worship on the altar of Joss…

I know that Spike as Buffy's prof has been done before. But, I really feel like it will have twists that are pretty original. This is just a silly little fic that will not leave my brain. I promise the updates on "I Declare My Love," will continue to be regular. This is just a little side story. Please let me know what you think and if you think you want to read more. Please be honest ?.

This story is dedicated to Katie, who helped me develop one of the main twists! I find it ironic that she's not even a Spuffy fan ?. But, Katie I love you anyway ?.

Buffy couldn't believe she was late for her first day of class. She didn't want to go to college. She had figured that after high school she would just get a job, It was her mother that pushed her to go to school at the University of Sunnydale. Buffy had finally given in and decided to take a light load of classes to see if she could stand more school.

She and her best friend Willow were taking an Art History class together. Its focus was Medieval Art and they both thought it might be interesting. It was at night, but early enough so both could work it around their jobs and other activities.

Buffy rushed into the lecture hall only to run into a solid body. She slowly looked up at the man she had run into. Her eyes met the most beautiful blue eyes and sharpest cheekbones she had ever seen. The man's body was like steel, she found herself becoming aroused, despite her embarrassment. She also noticed that he felt a little cold, his body cooling her skin that was flushed from running.

" Well I'm glad you could join us Miss…" a disapproving; yet sexy British voice said breaking through her lusty haze.

She backed away and blushed crimson. " Buffy Summers," she replied in a quiet voice.

" Alright Miss. Summer's please take a seat and we will begin," he said turning and walking towards the computer, starting up the power point presentation.

Buffy found Willow and sat next to her. She tried to ignore the snickers from her peers. Willow gave her a sympathetic look.

She found it hard to pay attention to the content of the lecture. His accent and strong masculine voice lulled her into a daze. She found herself strangely attracted to the man in front of her. She was so overcome by her thought of him, that she never even felt the tingling at the back of her neck. Her slayer senses that told her a baddie was present went unnoticed.

I told you there was a twist… let me know what you think.


	2. Destiny

After class Willow and her still dazed friend walked to the front of the lecture hall, prepared to leave. They were headed for their favorite hang out, the Bronze. Both felt they needed to relax and celebrate a new school year.

" Miss. Summers, before you leave could I have a word with you," Professor Willams or Spike as he had told the class they could call him, more commanded than asked.

Buffy walked up to the hot prof, telling Willow she would catch up with her.

" I'm sorry about earlier,." Buffy began, but he cut her off before she could finish.

" No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to turn into a scene. I know it was an accident and I'm sure it will never happen again," he said smiling at the girl.

Spike's reaction to her earlier was more about what he had felt when she had run into him, than her being late. When she had run into him with her warm and slim body, he had responded automatically. He had covered his panic earlier by drawing the attention to the girl. She smelled of Vanilla and her skin against his, sent electricity through him. For the first time in centuries he felt alive. He also sensed that she was the slayer. He wondered if she had sensed what he was.

Her dazed eyes, shy smile and the overwhelming scent of her arousal all clued him into why she wasn't picking up on what he was. She was attracted to him. It had been a long time since Spike had been excited by another being's attraction to him.

Sure he had known hundreds, maybe even thousands of women human and not over the years. What was it about this girl, this slayer that touched him? He had met previous slayers, but this was different. She was also one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Her large expressive hazel eyes, dark blond hair that fell to her shoulder in waves and tiny figure, not to mention her perfectly shaped breasts, all made for a lovely package. She was wearing leather pants and a red halter-top. Both happened to be his favorite colors. He hoped that she was still too dazed to notice his reaction to her.

Buffy was so surprised and touched by his apology all she could think about was him. He was so beautiful, almost too perfect, with his pale skin, hard abs that his tight black sweater clung to and his curly bleached hair. She was usually more attracted to tall dark and handsome. This man surrounded her with his energy, she was drowning in the blue pools of his eyes, and she didn't even know him.

" That's all I wanted to say luv. I' see you tomorrow." Spike wanted to hit himself. He shouldn't have used the endearment. She was his student after all.

Buffy only nodded and left quickly to catch up with her curious friend. The endearment was still ringing in her ears. She had never believed in love at first sight, but this encounter shook all of her previously held beliefs. She had no idea how many of her black and white beliefs were about to be called into question.

" How are you liking your classes Buffy," her watcher Giles asked her the next day. He didn't notice the slight blush that graced her face. He was too busy preparing their training room for the new session they were about to have.

" I like them. Its not as bad as I thought it would be," Buffy said trying to sound casual.

" Well lets get started. Its time for us to take your training to the next level. You have powerful energy within you Buffy; we need to work on you gaining full control of that energy." Giles said.

They worked on her meditation skills. Crystals were placed near where Buffy sat in lotus position. She focused on reaching out for the energy within her. In the middle of the session she had a vision.

_She was in the shadows of an alleyway. She didn't know where she was. Some invisible force drew her further into it. She was both scared and excited. Something was waiting for her. " It is your destiny, but many will not understand or accept it. You must be strong." A voice whispered. She went to reply but the words would not leave her mouth. She reached a dead end and a figure stepped into the light. Blue eyes flashed before her, but before the being's entire face could be revealed she was pulled back to reality._

"Buffy, it took awhile for you to come out of your meditative state. What happened?"

" Giles, I had a vision. I was being shown my destiny…" Buffy proceeded to tell him in detail about her vision. She left out the figure in the alleyway. Something told her that she knew exactly who it was and she wasn't ready to deal with what that would mean.

The next evening in Art History class, Buffy tried to listen to Spike's lecture, but all she could think about was the vision and her attraction to him. Who was he? Why would this teacher be her destiny? What did her romantic life have to do with being the slayer? These questions occupied her mind during the lecture.

She avoided Spike as she left with Willow. She wasn't ready to talk with him again. She needed time to gather her thoughts. Willow and Buffy took off to meet up with their friends Xander and Anya.

They had promised that they would all Bronze it tonight. Willow and Buffy had found the place dead the night before and decided to go with their friends on Friday night instead. Willow and Buffy stopped off at their dorm room to change.

Willow wore a long black skirt with a blue top. It was fashionable, but modest. It was a far cry from the geeky and furry clothing of her high school days.

Buffy opted for a short leather skirt that made her feel very sexy, she completed the look with a lacy red top and leather healed boots. She looked hot and she knew it. She styled her hair to fall in curls on her shoulder.

When the two entered the Bronze all eyes were on Buffy, including those of Spike Williams. He almost dropped his drink when he saw his student walk into the club dressed the way she was. He was hard at the sight of her. Even his friends Angel and Oz were taken by the sight. He felt suddenly very possessive of the young girl. Something deep within recognized her as his.

He watched from a distance as she talked with her friends. When a guy about her age with dark hair asked her to dance it took all his self-control to keep from going up and stopping them from dancing.

When Spike felt the dancing became too provocative he lost all control and approached the oblivious couple.

Buffy's senses were on overload. She wasn't really into Parker, but she wanted to dance and he had asked. Her slayer senses were telling her there was a demon nearby; she looked behind her and was frozen by the sight of Spike. All her worries about the demon were gone from her mind as she moved towards him. She was drawn to him if by some magical force.

As the music became slow and seductive, without words Spike pulled Buffy flush up against him. They began to move in a sensual dance. Their bodies impossibly close. Buffy gasped as she felt his hardness against her thigh. Every part of him was hard. His hands traveled down her back and stopped as they grasped her firm ass. She groaned as her panties became soaked with her desire.

Spike felt like he was on fire. His brain screamed for him to stop. To leave before this crazy thing went any further. But his body and surprisingly his heart forced him to stay, to carry on with the dance.

Buffy gathered up her courage and looked up at the man who held her in his arms. He smiled down at her and their lips met in a sweet kiss. Spike nibbled on her lips and she returned his caresses eagerly. Her tongue begged for entrance and he opened his mouth allowing her timid exploration.

He growled when she began to thrust her body into his erection in time with the music.

The moment was broken by her sudden gasp. This time it was not born of pleasure; it was one of shock and dismay. She pushed him away and she ran from the Bronze, her friends following her.

Buffy was numb. When she had looked up at Spike again, instead of blue eyes, her gaze met yellow ones. Spike was a vampire. The truth tore her heart to pieces.

Was happy to see that a couple people are interested. I will keep writing this story then- unless people lose interest. Thank you to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it.


	3. Confessions and Confusion

" Buffy are you sure that he's a vampire. I mean, why would a vampire get a PhD and hit on a slayer. It doesn't make any sense," Willow said looking at her friend.

Buffy and the gang had returned to Buffy and Willow's dorm room. All were surprised to see the usual strong and calm slayer so freaked out. Anya thought she looked more hurt than anything and was sure to mention it.

" I know what I saw Wills. The only reason I didn't sense that he was a vamp right away is because I was so taken by him," Buffy said miserably.

" Please just find everything you can about him. I need to figure out how to get to him without it being in front of our class. I'm going to have to stake him. He is a vampire," Buffy said new resolution in her voice. Her sense of duty would push down the pain at least for a little while. She had fallen in love with a vampire and now she would have to destroy him.

Willow searched on their computer for about and hour. When she was finished she looked up at Buffy and nodded her head.

" I've found a ton of stuff on him. He has records going back pretty far. He's been teaching for as many years as there have been computer records, maybe more. Here's his address, he lives on the nice side of town, in an old redone mansion,"

" Thanks Willow, I'll go tonight." Buffy said getting up and looking around the room for carefully hidden weapons. She took off within the hour. She needed to take care of this now, if she thought too much about what she was supposed to do, her heart would break all over again.

She arrived at the mansion a half hour later. It was beautiful and she wondered if she would have lived there with him, if he had been human.

Buffy snuck down a side alley on the right of the building. Suddenly she was struck with the feeling that she had been here before. Again she felt pulled to the back of the alleyway; it was just like her vision. She continued down the alley looking for a side entrance, when a strong hand came down on her shoulder from behind.

" Just out for a stroll baby?" a dark voice said.

It was a tall and ugly vamp. She immediately twisted her body away from his grasp and kicked him square in the middle of his chest throwing him against the wall. It barely fazed him and he was on her again. They both fought well, but when Buffy made a bad choice of moving to the left instead of to the right, he was able to pin her up against the wall.

" Well looks like I'm about to kill my first slayer," the vampire said as he lowered his fangs to her neck.

Buffy continued to struggle but he had effectively pinned her in place. Tears rolled down her face as she waited for her death. She had always known she had little time on this earth.

Suddenly the vamp was pulled from her and thrown up against the opposite wall. In a second he was dust and her rescuer turned towards her. Her eyes met blue ones and her world went black.

" Buffy luv, wake up," a beautiful male voice called to her. She was dreaming about him. They were dancing again; he kissed down her neck as she arched into his embrace. Before she could finish the dance the voice called to her again. She woke up slowly. She was confused. Her surroundings were strange. She was on a large and soft bed done in black and red silk. Thick curtains covered all the windows. The soft glow of a lamp was the only light in the room.

Buffy turned her head towards the voice and jumped up as she recognized Spike.

" Its alright Kitten. Don't you remember the vamp? I saved you and you passed out. Your in my house," Spike said trying to calm the frightened girl.

Buffy was so confused. Nothing made sense anymore. " Why did you save me? I'm the slayer, you're supposed to want to kill me?" Buffy asked, her voice still shaky.

Spike smiled at the beautiful girl before him. He knew she had been taught to believe the world to be black and white. It would take a while to convince her that there were always shades of gray.

" Well first off, I don't kill humans and second I'm in love with you," Spike decided that honesty would be the best way to go.

Buffy didn't know how to respond to this vampire. Vampires were supposed to be evil, but he seemed to care for her and he had saved her. Her head was spinning. Part of her told her that she should not believe him, that he must have some ulterior motive. The other part of her was dizzy with his confession of love and the realization that she loved him as well despite his being a vampire.

She looked up at him with an uneasy expression. " But vampires are demons, how can you be good and be a demon?" she asked him.

" I've always been different from other vampires. I don't have a soul, but I've also never had the urge to kill a human. I drink animal blood and fight other demons that are on the side of bad. Some are good and my friends. The world is full of gray areas luv," he finished.

" I want so much to believe you Spike. I fell in love with you the first time I met you, but I need some time. I've always been raised and trained to kill anything that wasn't human, I just don't know what to believe," Buffy said tears of frustration running down her face.

Spike's heart soared at her confession and he wanted nothing more than to hold her, but he knew she needed time to work things out in her mind and heart.

" Take all the time you need love. I have a book for you. Have your watcher look over it as well." Spike said handing her a large and ancient looking tome.

Buffy nodded taking the book from him. Their hands met for a fraction of a second and it felt like fire. She wanted him so badly and she wanted to believe him. But, she needed time and so she left the mansion to have a talk with her watcher.

Thanks for all the great reviews. Hope you are still enjoying. Please let me know what you think.


	4. Proof: Part 1

" This has to be a fake Buffy. Demons cannot choose to be good and they certainly don't fight on the side of good. It's not in their nature. They are like animals, nothing more," Giles concluded firmly, closing the musty tome.

" But why did he save me? Why did he go through school to become a professor?" Buffy demanded.

" To play with your emotions, to make you trust him so he can kill you more easily. He probably works at the university to have an unlimited supply of young blood, the bloody monster," Giles said angrily.

In her heart Buffy couldn't believe what Giles had concluded. Spike was different from any vampire she had ever encountered. Believing what he had told her would change her world forever. She had always killed demons. If Spike were good, did that mean there were truly others as the book said?

" I'm going to talk to him again," Buffy stated.

" Buffy, I'm not sure that is such a good idea. As your watcher I command you to not see him until we can research him further," Giles replied.

" I've made up my mind Giles. I'm the slayer and it's my life I'm risking. You have no say in this," Buffy found the strength to say as she left the apartment. Giles could only stare after his slayer who had defied him for the first time.

" He must be controlling her some how. He must be destroyed and soon," Giles said to himself. It was time he learned more about this Spike Williams.

After class later that evening, Buffy waited until the lecture hall had emptied before approaching Spike. She had told Willow to go back to the dorms without her.

Buffy walked up to Spike's desk. He was putting away his things. Without looking up he asked in a seductive voice, " Did you do your homework Kitten?"

His voice sent shivers of excitement through her. She was wet just at the tone in his voice and she wanted him so badly she could hardly breathe.

She collected herself and replied, " I read the book and so did my Watcher Giles. He says there is no way that any of it can be true."

" What do you believe luv?" he asked looking up at her with blue eyes filled with curiosity and hope.

" I want so badly to believe you. But, it goes against everything that I have ever been told," she concluded. His eyes grew a little sad until she continued, " Help me to believe you."

Spike swore his undead heart skipped a beat for the first time in centuries. He stopped what he was doing and in a second was around the desk as he swept Buffy up into his arms. Her length was pinned between his hard body and the desk. Without any ceremony he captured her lips into a searing yet gentle kiss. He licked, nibbled and explored the cavern of her mouth. Buffy gave in without hesitation. Being in his arms felt so right. He moved from her mouth to her cheek and then he gently nibbled on her ear as he whispered, " I will show you. I'm in love with you Buffy, and I'm going to prove that what I have told you is true."

Buffy didn't know how to respond. All she could do was cling to him in desperation. She wanted something so badly; she just didn't know how to vocalize it. She had never been held like this, it was driving her crazy with lust.

" I can smell your need darling. Would you like me ease the ache?" He purred in her ear. Buffy nodded, knowing that he would know how to make the glorious pain go away.

He trailed one hand down her hip until he reached the bottom of her skirt. He leisurely pulled it up until it was around her waist. He then undid the buttons of her blue shirt, allowing it to fall open, revealing bare, pert breasts. He explored their taunt peaks with his lips and tongue, the young girl beneath him moaned in ecstasy as he continued his exploration. He began to suck in earnest, making sure he paid equal attention to each breast.

" Spike…. Oh please…. I need…" she didn't know what she needed. But, Spike knew and began to whisper in her ear once again.

" Has anyone ever touched you here," he asked rubbing her panty-covered core. Buffy shook her head no. He put pressure in all the right places. He stopped above her bundle of nerves and pushed the silky material against it. Caressing her until she was mewling and crying out.

" I'm going to show you everything Buffy. Your mine, there is no going back from here," Spike growled possessively. He was so overcome by the confession of her virginity that it took everything in him to control himself. This had to be all about her.

He ripped the panties from her body and slipped a long digit into her wet, burning core. He had never felt such heat in all his existence. He moved his finger in and out of her at a steady pace. She was so tight all he could think about was being buried in her. He added another finger when he felt she was ready and then a third. He paid special attention to her clit when he felt her on the edge of her climax.

The feel of his hands in her and the sound of his voice sent her over the edge, and she screamed his name as she came for the first time.

Spike continued to play with her soaking quim until she had come off her high. He smiled down into her glazed eyes. Her beautiful face was flushed and she had a shy but satisfied smile.

Spike made sure she was watching him as he licked her juices from his fingers. She moaned again, as she became aroused once more. He kissed her then allowing her to taste herself.

" When we do this next I am going to come inside of you. You will be mine forever then. For now I want to show you something," Spike said lovingly as he helped her straighten her clothing.

She nodded her head, but kept her eyes on the ground. He lifted her face and forced her to look into his eyes, " What's wrong baby?"

" That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt, but I want more and I want you," She said shakily, a tear falling down her cheek.

" You will have all of me soon. I need to prove that what I have said is true before taking you darling. I promise that we will take care of all your needs as soon as we're finished tonight," Spike said as he led her from the room. He needed her to meet his friends, to understand how in the dark she really was. He needed her complete trust before they made love.

Hope you are still enjoying. Please review!


	5. Leap of Faith

Spike led Buffy through several sewer systems she had never been through before. They went deeper and deeper beneath Sunnydale. She wondered why Giles had never told her about them. He had promised her that he had told her all the possible locations for demon activity and living spaces in Sunnydale.

They finally reached a large metal door at the end of one of the tunnels they had entered. Spike knocked twice on the door and a peephole opened. Two red eyes could be seen through the space as a gruff voice asked for the password.

Spike quickly said words in Latin that Buffy didn't understand, as she had never bothered to pay attention when Giles had tried to teach her the basics. She would ask Spike to tell her the words and what they meant later.

Spike took her hand and gave it a squeeze as he led her into the room. Buffy was surprised to find it both well lit and spacious. Demons of all types stood and sat talking around the space. Buffy's slayer senses were going crazy; she had never been in the presence of so many demons at once.

Buffy knew that she should have felt nervous as she was no match for so many, but she felt safe with Spike, down to her core. She realized that she trusted this vampire with her very life. The thought made her dizzy with confusion.

Conversations began to die down as they walked further into the room. Without realizing it, Buffy kept drawing closer and closer to Spike. She was drawing her courage from him. Spike smiled recognizing what she was doing. He led her to the front of the room. Angel and Clem were seated at the head table and their looks of astonishment at seeing the slayer, were replaced by looks of victory.

" You have brought the slayer. Finally we can tell her about us and perhaps she will choose to fight with us," Angel said happily to the couple.

" We have tried to contact you before. Your watcher and the council refused to listen to us. We have tried to work with every slayer since the middle ages, we have always failed," Spike told the confused Buffy.

" When did you try to talk to me before," Buffy questioned still confused. " We sent others, but they never came back," Angel told her. There was no accusation in his voice, but Buffy was horrified at the implications of that statement. She was already starting to believe Spike, and if they really were on the side of good, she had killed innocents in cold blood.

Her voice was shaky when she vocalized her concerns to the room and more accurately to Spike, " you mean I killed innocent beings, who were only trying to fight on the side of good?" she asked.

Spike wrapped his arms around the girl and said, " Buffy it's not your fault. No one here is judging you. How could you have told the difference? You were never taught about the gray areas. You were only doing your job. Those we sent to contact you, knew the risk," Spike said doing his best to comfort her.

" If you listen to us now, they will not have died in vain," Angel said smiling at the girl, trying to show that what Spike had said was what everyone in the room believed as well.

Angel was having a hard time hiding his desire for this young woman. She was magnificent. She was so beautiful and small, yet powerful and so brave to have come here. She had put all her faith in Spike, he could see that they were already in love with one another; Angel knew he didn't stand a chance.

" How are so many of you good? How did you find each other?" Buffy asked, needing to have all her questions answered. For the first time she was questioning her black and white world.

" Some of us kept our humanity when we were hatched, spawned or made the undead. We don't have the same evil impulses that most of our kind do. You are right to fight those who are evil Buffy, because they will destroy the world and the innocent if they can. You just need to realize that just because a being is a vampire or some sort of other variety of demon doesn't make them inherently evil. I knew from the first moment I woke after being turned that I wasn't like other vampires. When Darla my sire came with Angel to get me, I knew I couldn't kill like they did. I found out that Angel had been playing along, but he wanted to do good as well. We both went on a mission to find other demons like us. Demons that didn't want to destroy, but to help. There are groups like this all over the world. This is the central base, as the hellmouth is located here. We all wear a ring which shows that we are on the side of good," Spike finished showing Buffy the ring on his right hand. It was a thick silver band, with a beautiful leaf like pattern on the sides. The large central stone was an amethyst surrounded by silver braid.

Buffy was overwhelmed. There were so many other questions she wanted to ask, but she and Spike both knew she needed time to process what she had already been told.

Buffy looked at Spike and the others. It was time to make a decision, to take a leap of faith, to trust her instincts which told her what they were saying was the truth, " Spike I still have a lot of questions but, I believe you. I want to fight along side all of you," she stated to the group and to Spike with conviction.

Spike swept her up into his arms as the group cheered. For the first time in centuries, they felt hope for the future.

"Now it's time for the fun part Kitten," Spike whispered huskily in her ear before setting her down. Tonight he was going to make her his girl in all ways possible. His dreams for creating a true and visible army for the side of good were made possible when this beautiful and loving woman opened her heart to him and to the truth.

Buffy sat on the edge of Spike's bed as he lit dozens of candles around the room. She was so nervous and excited she was shaking. Tonight would be her first time and it was going to be amazing. Spike had asked if she wanted to be mated to him. She told him she had never wanted anything more in her entire life.

Spike was going to make this the best night of Buffy's life. He had never thought it was possible to love someone as much as he loved this young slayer before him. Her love was like the sun he hadn't seen in so long, he had almost forgotten what it felt like.

He approached her slowly, drinking in the sight of her in her lacy bra and underwear. They were red, his favorite color. He could smell the sweet aroma of her excitement and arousal.

He took his clothes off piece by piece as he approached her. Her arousal increased as more and more of his chiseled pale form was revealed. He was like a statue and a god of myth all rolled into one yummy package. Buffy couldn't wait to taste him. Boldly she decided to tell him that, and his eyes went from yellow to blue at her words.

Soon he was on top of her. Their lips met in passionate kiss. Without hesitation she allowed his tongue do its erotic dance in her mouth. Buffy felt along Spike's chest and back. He hissed at the pleasure her warm touch brought.

He removed her bra and took the pebbled peaks of her lovely breasts into his mouth. She moaned at the sensation as his hand traveled down to find her already sopping core. He slipped two fingers into her tightness and she raised her hips to deepen the sensations he was creating with his talented fingers.

She cried out as his thumb found her clit, and she screamed his name as he pushed her over the edge.

Spike smiled down at her as he pulled the panties from her satisfied body.

" Spike I need to feel you inside of me," Buffy begged. She felt that if he didn't become apart of her soon that she would die from the need that was building deep inside of her.

" I'm going to go slowly kitten. It may hurt at first, but its going to feel so good baby," he promised as he positioned himself at her entrance.

As promised he entered her slowly, allowing her to adjust to his size. The small shot of pain from the loss of her hymen only lasted a second, as it was replaced by the feeling of fullness and completion. Her body craved movement and she thrust her hips up as she cried out, urging him on.

Spike began to thrust at a steady pace. He thought he would dust from the heat of her. She consumed him. They never broke eye contact as they thrust together, whispering words of love and worship.

When Buffy was nearing her second peak, she smiled at him and turned her head to the side, offering him the final pledge of her trust and devotion to him.

Tears of joy escaped his eyes as he slipped his fangs into her beautiful neck. Buffy came to a screaming orgasm at the feel of her lovers teeth inside of her. Spike soon followed, and as she came off her high, she heard him whisper, " mine" as he licked his mark.

She was so overwhelmed by the belonging she felt. Buffy felt connected to Spike in all ways.

" Spike, can I claim you too?" Buffy asked suddenly wanting nothing more than to return the gesture.

Spike was hard again at her suggestion. " Well you need to take some of my blood, I could cut my wrist for you to…" Before he could finish, his mate bite hard into his neck. The pleasure caused him to come again. Buffy whispered "mine" and licked the wound as he had done for her.

While Spike recovered from the unexpected orgasm, Buffy looked down at her stomach covered in his come. Curiously she took some on her finger and brought it to her mouth tasting it.

" I'm sorry love. You biting me was too much to handle, I lost control," Spike said ashamed.

" Spike, I love that I can make you lose control like that. It's what you do to me all the time. Plus I like the taste. After we get some rest, I think I want to take you in my mouth," she replied yawning.

Spike was hard again at her words, but controlled himself. It was her first time and she needed her rest.

" I love you Spike," she said as they began to fall asleep.

" I will never love anyone as much as I love you kitten," Spike replied and they fell asleep tangled together.

Please review!


	6. Truth: Part 1

Buffy woke to the feeling of being wrapped in Spike's strong embrace. She had never slept so well in her life. She smiled at the sensation and turned to face her sleeping lover. She ached in all the right places. As she looked at his sleeping countenance she could only think that he was the most beautiful being she had ever seen. Everything about him was grace and strength. The goodness that she saw in him was overwhelming; she was still getting use to the idea of a vampire that was good.

Memories of the previous evening began to filter through her mind. Spike made her feel things she never thought possible. He made her more aware of her body and what it could do. She could feel her arousal building once again from the memories and the sight of her mate's naked form in its full glory.

She slowly ran her fingers over every sharp angle of his face moving down to trace his chest and rock hard abdominals, everything about him was perfection. She remembered thinking in class the other day that the "David" had competition. She desperately wanted to explore every part of Spike, to memorize every feature. When her exploration reached his half hard penis, it took all of her control to not touch him. His voice, gruff with sleep broke through her thoughts, " See anything you like baby?" he asked in a teasing tone.

Buffy blushed with embarrassment at being caught as she met his blue gaze, " I'm sorry, I was just…" Before she could finish her explanation, Spike pulled her up against him and began to kiss the mark on her neck. She shivered with delight at the contact; it went straight to her core.

" I'm yours kitten, all of me. I belong to you. You can touch, taste, look and feel any part of me, anytime you want," he said huskily into her ear. The sound of his voice and his words sent a fresh wave of arousal coursing through her.

Spike laid back against the bed, putting his arms above his head in a gesture of submission to her whims. She reveled in the power she felt at that moment.

She ran her hands through his silken, bleached tresses, wondering how he kept them so soft and deciding she preferred it to his slicked back look. She worked her hands back down the hard planes of his body. She worshipped his body with her look, touch and finally her words, " You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen," she confided as she continued her exploration.

Spike growled in response and grew impossibly hard at her words. Spike was choking on the emotion that welled up inside of him. For the first time he felt like someone saw the real him. She could look past the demon and understand that he was only a man who had not chosen his path. She made him truly feel like a man for the first time since he had been turned.

When she finally reached his beautifully hard cock she did not hesitate in touching. She ran her hot hand up and down the shaft as moans escaped from Spike. He was in heaven. She took it once step further as she took the head into her mouth. Spike's hips bucked and he vamped out as she relaxed her throat muscles taking all of him in. She began to suck on him then like he was a delicious treat. When she took his balls into her hands and began to massage them in time with her sucking Spike knew he was close.

" Luv… ahhhhhh… I'm going to… come," he tired to warn her. Buffy kept sucking and swallowed every drop of his salty spendings.

Buffy looked up at him, licking some of his come from the side of her mouth. She looked shy once more, unsure of herself. " That was amazing luv. The things you do to me blow my mind," Spike assured her as he pulled her into his embrace. Spike realized he was still in vamp face and turned away from her as he quickly returned to his human countenance.

" No Spike let me see you. I love every part of you," Buffy reassured him. He vamped again and tears filled his yellow eyes as she lovingly explored all the bumps of his face kissing every inch she touched.

" I love you Spike."

" I love you more," he replied as he brought her in for a passionate kiss.

" So that's how I became interested in art and why I teach," Spike finished as they ate the brunch he had prepared for them. " Wanted to do something with my unlife, other than fighting evil, that was worthwhile," he added as he wiped syrup from the corner of her mouth.

They were in the kitchen just enjoying one another. Both had spent the last hour telling the other more about their lives previous to meeting. Buffy only loved him more with each story he told. He had been such a good man; she couldn't believe that the council and other slayers had not seen it. Perhaps they were too blinded by prejudice to see what he truly was.

" Spike I want us to go see Giles tonight after class. I think that he and the council will see what you have told them in the past is true if they truly listen to you. I know we will make a great team and that your warriors around the world could do some real good if they didn't have to fear for their lives."

" I hoped you would feel that way kitten. But, don't be too disappointed if they reject us and what we have to say at first. Its hard for people to change their views," Spike replied.

" Well we will just keep trying until they see the truth," Buffy said stubbornly. Spike smiled at his girl, she was so strong and sure at one moment and in the next so innocent and shy.

" Spike I was wondering if maybe I could have a drawer or something… just to keep a few things in?" Buffy asked nervously.

" I was thinking that you could move in if you wanted pet. I want your stuff to help fill this stuffy place and I want to fall asleep with you in my arms every night," Spike told her calming her insecurities.

" I want that too. Willow won't mind. She has been wanting to room with her girlfriend Tara, but they didn't want to leave me out," she replied happily.

" This is all happening so fast," Buffy commented.

" It's fate kitten." His comment reminded her of the vision.

" I think you may be right," Buffy replied. She proceeded to tell her about her vision from the other night.

" Then we really were meant to be. I wonder what that means," Spike commented when she was finished.

" I guess we're about to find out," she replied smiling at the man and vampire she loved.

After class that evening Spike and Buffy met up a few blocks from Giles' apartment. Buffy had called a meeting with Giles and her friends, who called themselves the scoobies.

As they walked hand in hand Spike could sense the nervousness Buffy was feeling.

" Don't worry kitten, the worst thing that can happen is Giles won't believe us and we'll just have to work on convincing him again."

Buffy couldn't help what she was feeling. She believed in what Spike and the others were doing. It was time the council recognized that there were gray areas and that these warriors could be helpful in defeating evil.

They reached Giles' door 10 minutes later. Giles answered the door with a glare that spoke volumes. He was upset that Buffy had taken up with a vampire.

" Are you trying to endanger us all by bringing this creature here?" Giles spit out at Buffy.

" Giles, Spike can be trusted and you will treat him with respect. Give us a chance to prove what that book said is true. Spike is my mate and…" Buffy paused; shocked that she had let the news slip out.

Giles turned three shades of red and exploded, " You allowed a demon to violate you. He has control over you now. How can I believe a word you say? How stupid can you be?"

" Listen here you pillock, never talk to my girl like that. She deserves respect; she does protect humanity after all. Let me assure you that this young woman has as much if not more power over me than I do of her. She claimed me as well. The power works both ways. Look into your heart and ask yourself if this woman would ever do anything to betray her calling." Spike said with barely concealed distain.

The scoobies arrived at that moment. The air was electric with tension. " I will not invite a demon into my house, we will meet in the courtyard," Giles insisted.

So the group reluctantly found a place to gather. Buffy's friends showed more curiosity than mistrust. Willow and Tara were Wicca's and Xander was dating an ex-vengeance demon, they were more willing to accept what was being said.

" Well I guess I will start from the beginning then," Spike said breaking the uncomfortable silence. The meeting lasted long into the night.

A dark figure watched from the shadows unnoticed. " Naughty, naughty Spike, Mother is very unhappy with you. You have gotten dust on all her teacakes. Sunshine has seduced you. You belong to another now. Time to teach my naughty brother a lesson. Don't you think he is a naughty boy Miss Edith?" The half whimsical, half mad voice whispered into the darkness.


	7. Truth: Part 2

The group was silent for what seemed like an hour after Spike had finished his story. They were silent because, like Buffy, the way they viewed the world was being challenged and it was hard to swallow. They were also silent in anticipation of Giles' reaction, as he was the most against believing what Spike had to say.

" I must admit it is an extraordinary story. It appears to be too complex to have been fabricated. I wonder why the council had never made me aware of your claims?" Giles said breaking the silence.

" I thought they had told you. I've contacted them every decade or so since the fucking Middle Ages. Bloody wankers told me last year that they would contact you and that you would do an investigation into my "claims" as you call them," Spike replied.

" Me thinks something fishy is going on," Xander contributed. Buffy smiled at her goofy friend. She was so glad that her friends were less leery of Spike than Giles was; it made things easier knowing they would support her.

" Why would the council hide this? It seems like having an entire army of super strong warriors would be in their best interest," Buffy added.

" Your right Buffy. I plan on contacting them tomorrow and getting the answer to those questions," Giles said deliberately. Buffy and Spike smiled at one another. Finally a little progress was being made. " Buffy and Spike, I do owe you both an apology. While I'm still a little unsure about these claims, I had no right to speak to you the way I did. What you have told me should definitely be researched," Giles added.

" Alls forgiven," Buffy said, glad that her watcher was willing to meet them halfway.

" I think all of you should call it a night, we will meet here at the same time tomorrow evening and I will let you know what the council said. It's a Saturday I know, so you can party or whatever afterwards," Giles said firmly as he walked back towards his apartment.

Anya and Xander left in their car, while Spike and Buffy offered to walk the two wiccas back to their dorms.

" I can't believe how quickly everything is happening," Willow said to Buffy as they walked towards the campus. Spike and Tara were talking about art of the early Roman Empire, while the two friends caught up on gossip.

" I wanted to let you know that I plan on moving in with Spike this weekend. Now you and Tara can have our dorm room," Buffy told her friend, hoping she would be agreeable to the arrangement.

Willow nodded. Buffy could tell she was excited that she and Tara could finally live together. " Buffy are you sure that your ready to live with him?" Willow asked her friend seriously.

" We are mates for life and I love him with everything I am. I know from my vision that he is my destiny Wills. I've never been more sure of anything in my life," Buffy told her friend.

Willow smiled; it had been a long time since she had seen Buffy so happy. Unable to resist Willow asked, " So mating involves having sex right? Did you lose your virginity already?"

Buffy smiled a secret smile and blushed a little, " Yeah, last night. It was the most amazing experience Will. I've never felt anything like it," Buffy confided.

" You must be talking about me pet. Only I can make you blush like that," Spike said as he and Tara joined the two. He put his arm around her and kissed her hot pink cheek.

" I was just relaying your skills to Willow. But, she's not a member of the penis club, so she was reluctant to believe me," Buffy boldly said. It was so unlike her to joke like that, that everyone including Buffy herself was shocked. They all laughed.

" I guess I'm rubbing off on you baby," Spike whispered into her ear as they stopped at the doors to the dorms and said goodnight to Willow and Tara.

" Well love are you up for a little spot of violence?" Spike asked as they walked towards one of Sunnydale's many cemeteries.

" Yeah I should do a little patrolling before the fun stuff. Ohhh maybe we could rent videos?" She asked hopefully. " Baby we can do anything you want, your wish is my command," Spike said laughing at her enthusiasm.

She only hesitated for a moment, but that's all it took for the fledgling vampire to knock her off balance and toss her against a large headstone.

Spike growled in fury that anyone had dared touch his mate and within seconds the vamp was dust. The other that Spike had been fighting escaped into the night.

He ran over to Buffy and helped her up. " Are you alright luv? What happened?" Spike asked concerned checking for any breaks or bleeding.

" I'm ok, just bruised. I don't know what happened. For a second I thought, what if this one was like you, what if he was really good?" Buffy said.

" Buffy you can never hesitate. There is no way you can tell if a new vampire is good or bad, they are running on instinct. If you find a demon or vampire and they attempt to show you their ring that's different. Buffy your life is too valuable to risk for an uncertainty. Please promise me that you will never hesitate again, unless you see the ring or I tell you the being is good," Spike demanded.

Buffy nodded her head. Both knew it would be difficult for her to slay now that she knew about the gray areas. It was about finding balance, and she needed to find it so she could continue her calling.

Spike smiled, satisfied for the moment. They would talk more about it later. " Lets get you home and into a nice warm bath with bubbles and me," Spike said taking her hand.

" That sounds amazing. Can we rent a movie too?"

" Of course pet, but we better make it quick, sun will be up in an hour."

The two raced to the 24 hr video store and made it home with 20 minutes to spare. Tomorrow they would move all of Buffy's stuff to her new home.

" Did you find him Dru?" Darla asked her childe who was rocking in a chair singing a song to some of her dolls.

" Yes my brother was covered in honey like always. He never wants to play in the mud does he? Why is he different mummy?" Dru asked with dazed eyes.

" I never could figure out why he turned out the way he did. Even my beautiful Angelus turned against me. I think we may discover why very soon. Perhaps we will even find a cure for this chronic goodness," Darla replied.

" Oh mummy can we bring Angelus too for our tea party?" Dru asked.

" No Dru! We can only afford to capture Spike. We will try the spell on him first, and then we will move onto the others."

" The stars tell me that the spell won't work. They say he is too covered in her for the lovely blackness to take him back," Dru cried in a child's petulant voice.

" Perhaps the stars are wrong, perhaps they don't realize the power of what I am about to do to our dear William," Darla replied, laughing as the sun rose over Sunnydale.


	8. Moving Day

Chapter 8: Moving Day

" This is yummy," Buffy whispered to her lover. Every ache had just disappeared thanks to Spike. They were in the large Jacuzzi tub; it was filled with vanilla scented bubbles because they were Buffy's favorite. Spike had prepared the bath for her, but she had convinced him to join her. The room was bathed in the glow of dozens of candles.

" Your delicious pet," was Spike's reply as he nibbled up the length of her tanned neck. Buffy was up against Spike's chest. He had just finished washing her very thoroughly. The only mark on her soft skin was his, the thought always made him rock hard. Every time he grazed his mark, electricity rippled through Buffy straight to her core.

Spike ran his hands over every expanse of skin she had to offer. He paid extra attention to her breasts, and both moaned as his hands began to massage their slippery surface. Buffy was flushed and aroused, but at the same time relaxed and content.

When she began to push into his hardness Spike growled. His hands found her center and he began to slowly massage her folds, using his thumb to stimulate her swollen clit as he thrust against her. Buffy cried out, wanting more so he positioned her so he could slip into her clenching pussy. He took his time entering her, both gasping at the feeling of their joining.

The thrusting was slow and controlled; it felt like an internal massage. Buffy still marveled at the feelings that consumed her. She wanted to cry and scream and laugh all at once.

" How did I go through my unlife without you pet? Never… uhhhhhh… so good before you came into my unlife. I love you so much it hurts," he said into her ear as he continued to thrust into her. Soon after, they both climaxed and all that was heard in the bathroom were the sounds of heavy breathing and moans of satisfaction.

Buffy came out of her daze and some of Spike's earlier words registered in her mind. She realized that he had been around forever, but the reality that he had been with others, maybe even belonged to someone else made her feel sick. Buffy got out of the tub, throwing on a robe and raced out the room.

Spike was so shocked he didn't move for a moment. He did however, find the strength to move and follow his girl. He found her toweling her hair in front of the fireplace, she looked deep in thought and terribly unhappy.

" Kitten what's wrong?" Spike asked.

" How many women have you been with?" Buffy asked turning to him.

The question was so unexpected that Spike didn't know how to answer.

" Was it so many you can't even remember the number?" she asked suddenly not so sure she wanted to hear the answer.

It dawned on Spike why this was an issue. Buffy had never been with another man and had given all of herself to him. " Luv it hasn't been that many. Are you worried that someone still holds a piece of me?"

She nodded. It amazed her that he knew her so well. " Listen to me my love. I have been with other women its true. But, I have only loved one woman in my entire existence and that's you. You own every part of me body and soul. No one has any claim on me other than you. I was fighting the good fight, but at the same time was so lost. I'm a traitor to everything a demon is supposed to be. I was so confused and numb before I found others like me and realized some truths about this world. I sought comfort, but only for a short time, never had any relationships. Please believe me Buffy, you are my everything and I am yours!" he finished. He pulled her into his arms. She was crying, his words making her feel warm and amazingly complete, while at the same time ashamed for her behavior.

" I'm sorry I questioned you. I just feel so vulnerable, and it hurt to think that any part of you didn't belong to me. Because everything I am is yours in this life and the next," She whispered.

They kissed each other until the fire was out. Buffy fell asleep in his arms and he carried her up to their room. He couldn't believe how lucky he was; it felt like nothing could ever go wrong again.

" Luv I don't know if our mansion has enough closet space for all you clothes," Spike complained as he filled box number ten with various articles of clothing. They were in Willow and Buffy's dorm room getting everything in boxes. Spike had borrowed a moving van from a buddy.

" Well we could always just get rid of all of your clothes, then there would be plenty of space," Buffy teased as she handed him another pile of leather skirts.

" Prefer you naked anyway. Could just give some of these to charity," was his gruff reply.

" But if I gave all my clothes away you wouldn't get to undress me," she reminded him, kissing him lightly and then proceeding to pack her bedding for storage.

" Guess your right luv," he said laughing.

Willow and Tara had offered to help, but Spike and Buffy declined their offer. Their super strength enabled them to move everything without strain.

" Buffy I wanted to let you know that I plan on resigning my position here," Spike said in a more serious tone.

" Why?" she asked shocked.

" I used teaching to fill the hole in my existence. It was something to do with my free time. Now that we've got a chance to get the council on our side, and now that I have you- no more hole," Spike said turning towards Buffy who had sat down on her old bed to give him her full attention.

" Are you sure this had nothing to do with me and you dating being against the rules?"

" Not really kitten. This is something I need and want to do," he said sitting next to her.

" Than I think you should. Will you finish out this semester?"

" No. Wesley is going to take over. I want to start focusing on training our group here and I can see a lot of traveling in both of our futures," he replied.

" I completely support you in this Spike. I was actually thinking of dropping my classes. I gave school a try and it's just not me. I barely tolerated high school. Never wanted to be here in the first place. I always figured I would focus more on my slayer training than I could get a job, maybe teaching martial arts to support myself. Only did this for my mom, I think its time I started doing things for me. What do you think?"

" I think you're a very smart young woman Buffy and that you could do well in school, but you need to make the decision that's right for you. You only have to work in addition to your slaying if it makes you happy. I have enough money to support both of us for an eternity," he confessed.

" You have that much?" Buffy whispered in disbelief.

"Lets just say neither of us will want for anything," he replied nodding. Buffy didn't know why she was so surprised. He had been around for hundreds of years after all. " I've already put you on my accounts. You have access to just about all of it. But, please give some of these clothes away before buying more," he teased.

Buffy couldn't believe that not only was she mated for life to the man of her dreams (who just happened to be a vampire who fought on the good side) and living in a mansion; now she was also rich. She was overwhelmed by his love and trust. She kissed him and whispered, " Thank you."

" What's mine is yours kitten," was his only reply.

" I have to talk to my mom of course, about school and about you, Please tell me you'll be there by my side when I talk to her," she begged with puppy dog eyes.

Spike smiled and kissed the top of her head, " Of course luv. We're in this together. Just promise me you won't let her stake me or hit me over the head with an axe or something," Spike joked.

" That I can promise. Now lets finish packing and load up the truck. I can't wait to make your home ours," she said smiling, leaning in for a last kiss before they got down to some serious moving. They only had a few hours before meeting with Giles and the scooby gang.

" This time next month all of my planning and hard work will pay off," Darla said to her gathered minions. " I hope everyone is clear on their roles. This has to go off without a hitch."

All her minions nodded their heads. Darla smiled; it appeared that everything was coming together. Spike would be her's soon, and then she would discover why this disease of goodness was so prevalent in the demon community. She couldn't wait to watch her Childers embrace their true calling, and seeing the slayer suffer would just be a bonus.

Hope your still enjoying. Will have the next chapter up tomorrow -) Happy Valentine's Day Everyone.


	9. Acceptance

The gang met up at Giles' apartment later that evening. Spike was surprised to find that he was actually nervous about what the watcher had to tell them. Spike had always prided himself on keeping his cool and never letting his weaknesses show. So much had changed in the last few days.

Buffy squeezed his hand as they went to knock on the door. The little gesture of comfort and support reminded him about all the wonderful things he had to hold onto. Even if the council of wankers rejected him again, he knew Buffy would still be on his side.

This time Giles invited Spike and everyone else into his apartment for the meeting. After a little more research in his musty old history books, he had found more evidence of Spike's "good deeds." It was becoming more apparent to him that what Spike had told him was the truth. The consequences of those truths were still unclear to the watcher.

After the whole gang had arrived and were seated Giles did not hesitate in telling them his news.

" It seems the council was too stubborn to actually put anytime or resources into investigating Spike's claims. They had decided it was merely some evil plot to take down the infrastructure of the council by getting an in. I have convinced them however, to take this more seriously than they or their predecessors have. Buffy and I are to investigate and report back to the council in two months. This will require the three of us to visit all of the operations around the world," Giles finished smiling at the obviously pleased couple.

" Giles this is wonderful," Buffy said jumping up and hugging a very surprised watcher. She heard Spike growl behind her, it made her smile. It amused her that even hugging someone as old as Giles, who was like a father to her, made him jealous.

She returned to his side and he put an arm protectively around her. Buffy talked excitedly with her friends, Xander refrained from hugging Buffy like the girls did, he didn't want to be on the vampire's bad side.

" Want to thank you for convincing them Rupert. It means a lot after all these years that we may finally have a chance to do some real good," Spike said humbly to Giles, offering his hand in thanks. Giles took his hand and smiled. It seemed his slayer's instincts were right after all.

The gang promised they would continue to patrol together while Buffy, Spike and Giles were away. Spike offered to have some of his best warriors on his team also help while they were gone.

It was decided that after they investigated the Sunnydale operation, they would go to Spike's operation on the East coast and then to those in Europe and in Africa.

Everyone but Giles, who had other plans, decided to go to the Bronze and celebrate.

The Bronze was packed. They were finally able to find a table after about 20 minutes and all sat down to drink, chat and enjoy each other's company.

When a sultry tune started to play, Spike glanced at Buffy. She knew what he wanted. He took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor.

Buffy pressed her body up into Spike's as they began to sway to the beat. She could feel his hardness pressed up against her stomach and sparks of lust shot through her.

Spike could smell her arousal and growled as he pulled her even closer. Those watching couldn't tell where one started and the other stopped.

Buffy turned so that her back was up against Spike's chest. His hands ran feather like up her body, lingering on her breasts before settling them on her hips. Buffy continued to dance to the beat, dipping and sliding her body against his. Nothing existed but them at that moment. They never realized the effect they had on those around them.

They were like liquid sex and everyone wanted a taste of the magic their dancing created.

Buffy loved the feel of Spike's cock against her ass, and she moaned every time he thrust forward into her, in time with the music.

The song ended shortly after that. The more fast paced song returned them to the real world. Buffy blushed when she realized people had been watching them.

Spike whispered in her ear before they left the dance floor, " Everyone in this room wants us baby. Do you feel the power of that? Do you realize how sexy you are, every inch of you is fire and color. Your scent, beauty and love fill me. Can't wait to sink into your heat. Do you like it when my cool hard cock fills you?" he asked kissing her temple and leading her back to the table filled with her friends.

The group wasn't surprised when they excused themselves early. They smiled knowing smiles as the couple practically raced from the club.

" Baby its time to wake up. We have to go see your mum this morning," Spike said gently to Buffy. He smiled at her groans of protest.

She opened her green eyes slowly and rubbed away the sleep from them. " Do we have to?" she asked in a pouty voice. She let the sheet slide down past her breasts, hoping to distract him.

Spike was able to control himself. He wanted this over and done with. " None of that pet. I've made you breakfast, then I'll make a dash for the car and we'll go see your mum. Hopefully I won't dust before I get there," he said kissing her head and leaving the room and the temptation she presented.

Buffy was terribly nervous about talking to her mom. She knew she was a legal adult, but her mother's opinion still held value in her life. Buffy knew that she would never give up Spike; she just hoped her mom could accept them.

" Hi Mom," Buffy said a little nervously as she hugged her. Spike stood back slightly, making sure he avoided direct sunlight.

" Buffy I'm so glad you've finally come to visit," Joyce said smiling. " Whose this?" Joyce asked noticing Spike.

Running his hand through his hair he walked up to be introduced. " Mom this is Spike, my boyfriend," Buffy said.

" It's nice to meet you, come in," Joyce replied, ushering them into the living room.

" It's nice to finally meet you Mrs. Summers. Buffy talks about you all the time," Spike said, both women could tell how nervous he was.

" So are you from England Spike? And please call me Joyce," she replied pleasantly.

" Yes, originally," he replied.

They all sat down and Joyce poured them all some tea. " So what's new honey?" Joyce asked.

" Well mom, a lot had been going on lately," Buffy started.

" Let me get this straight, not only are you mated to a vampire whose been around since the middle ages; you are living with him, dropped out of school and are about to travel around the world meeting demon warriors," Joyce said sounding a little dazed.

" That's about it," Buffy said. She had been holding onto Spike's hand like a lifeline the entire time.

" How do you plan on surviving without a job? How can you get a job without an education?" Joyce asked.

" Actually Joyce, I have quite a lot of money. Enough to last us forever," Spike said quietly.

That made Joyce feel a little better, but she was still unsure.

" Buffy, when you told me you were the slayer I thought I could handle what that would mean. This is just so much to handle," Joyce said.

" Mom this is the path I have chosen. I love Spike and my calling is to protect the world. Slayers don't usually live long, but with Spike and his friends on my side, we can do a lot of good and I will probably live much longer because of it. Is there any way you can find it in your heart to support me?" Buffy asked.

" I will always support you Buffy. I love you and want what's best for you," Joyce said without hesitation. Buffy visibly relaxed at her mother's words. " But, if you ever hurt my daughter…" Joyce warned looking at Spike.

" I would never do anything to hurt her. She's my world," Spike promised. He was beginning to see where Buffy got her spunk.

" Well, lets have dinner," Joyce said returning to her usual self as she led the way to the dining room.

" It seems that Buffy and Rupert Giles have decided to listen to the vampire. I've told them to go ahead with their investigation. I couldn't refurse without sounding suspicious. If they become to loyal to the demon and his army of evil, we need to make preparations to take them out," Quentin Travers told the gathered council members.

He would not let the slayer ruin everything the council had worked for since the beginning of time. The truth could not get out.

Hope everyone is still with me and enjoying! Please review!


End file.
